mario_strikers_and_fireman_samfandomcom-20200213-history
Penny Morris
Firefighter Penny Morris is a member of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade. She originally hailed from Newtown. She is the main driver of Venus, the rescue tender and Neptune, the rescue boat. She attended the Newtown Fire Academy. She made her first appearance in the first episode of series 3, as a part-time character but then she became a full-time character since series 5 Personal info * Hair: Blonde * Eyes: Brown * Friends: Everyone in Pontypandy * Crew: Sam, Elvis, Ellie, Arnold and Jerry Lee * Boss: Station Officer Steele * Superior Officer: Chief Fire Officer Boyce Basic Training * Newtown Fire Academy Further Qualifications * Advanced Driving Certificate * Trained Lifeguard * Certified Scuba Diver Original Series Penny debuted in "Dilys' Forgetful Day", where she demonstrated some new rescue equipment. She did a training exercise with Sam, Elvis, Station Officer Steele and a dummy. Elvis had a crush on her. She appeared again in "Halloween" and in "Spot of Bother", where she put the men through their paces much to Trevor's dismay and also did a health and safety check around the station not being impressed with the amounts of tins there were and no fruit or vegetables. She was absent in "Norman's Pitfall" but appeared again in "Lost Ring", where she lent Sam a cookbook & helped Sarah & James fly their new toy airplane and also used a portable pump for a flood in Bella's café . In "All in a Good Cause", she rode on a bed to raise money and in "Brass Band", she played the bass drum. By this time, it became apparent she was staying. She was first seen in her Newtown home in "Lost in The Fog". Here, she helped get Sarah out of some quicksand using Venus' tow cable. In the Season 3 finale, "Bentley the Robot", hailed by fans as the best episode, she drove the twins to Dilys' General Store, then gave Bentley a lift back to the station. She was helping to weld a defective locker door when Bentley, inadvertently reprogrammed by Norman, threw a can of paraffin into Jupiter's garage. After setting down her soldering iron, Penny found herself trapped by a wall of flames. Elvis started to worry but Sam had just the thing. She passed out from the fumes and heat but was rescued by Bentley and Norman got into trouble afterward. She was absent for most of Season 4, ordering pizza from Bella but not physically shown in "Quarry Rescue". She made her Season 4 debut in "Deep Trouble", where she took Sam's place at the station while Sam was taking a week off. Sam was in trouble in this episode where he got stuck under sunken ground while helping her clean up her cottage garden. She also appeared in the last two episodes of Season 4. Series 5 In this series onwards, Penny's hair is shorter and she now works in Pontypandy. She still has Venus. She is sometimes seen in a jumpsuit when not on calls, as seen in episodes "Mummy's Little Pumpkin" and "Fit For Nothing". CGI Series Penny is still part of the Pontypandy Fire Service. She is now a trained lifeguard and a certified scuba diver. She drives Neptune, the rescue boat. She still retains every aspect of her sporty personality. Personality Penny is a kind and resourceful person who always helps anyone in need, even in Poorly Penny. Episodes Penny drove Jupiter * Deep Trouble for Sam * Ice Cold in Pontypandy * The Return of Norman-Man * Cadet Catastrophe * Set For Action! (Poster Only) Episodes Penny drove Bessie * Troubled Waters Episodes Penny drove the Mountain Rescue 4X4 * The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Penny drove Titan * The Return of Norman-Man Episodes Penny drove Phoenix * Bus Trouble * Dashing Through The Snow * Pontypandy Slickers Episodes Penny Rode on Mercury * Set For Action! Episodes Penny drove Hydrus * Wally Wizzo Trivia * Penny was the only female member of the Pontypandy Fire Brigade in the series until Ellie Phillips debuted in Heroes of the Storm. * Penny is very strict about safety and discipline in Series 3 - Series 5. However, in the CGI series, Penny still has this strictness, but to a lesser degree. * She is called "Julie" in the French dub of the series, "Martha" in the Brazilian and "Jenny" in the Dutch. * Had Penny made an appearance in Norman's Pitfall, Up, Up and Away & James & the Giant Pumpkin, she would have made a full appearance in a series. * Through the original series, Penny and Elvis developed a relationship which slowly led to a more romantic one. But from Series 5 onward, they got back to just being friends, until Norman's Big Fossil Adventure when she gave Elvis a kiss on the cheek. * In 2009, Penny appeared with Sam, Elvis and Station Officer Steele in Peter Kay's Animated All Star Band music video on "Children in Need". Although the models from Series 5 were reused for this video mainly made up of stop-motion television characters, the characters retained their voices from the recently established CGI series. * In Bake Off and Monster Mania, it is hinted that Penny may be camera shy, or at least dislikes seeing herself on camera. * Penny has yet to ride Juno. Voice Actors * John Alderton (Seasons 3 - 4) * Sarah Hadland (Season 5) * Tegwen Tucker (UK: Season 6 onwards) * Ashley Magwood (US: Amazon prime) Category:Fireman sam Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ocen rescue Category:Ocean rescue